


not the fortunate ones

by hv100 (humanveil)



Category: Sharp Objects - Gillian Flynn
Genre: Drabble, F/F, POV First Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hv100
Summary: Wicked, my skin sings.
Relationships: Amma Crellin/Camille Preaker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	not the fortunate ones

It’s a reoccurring dream, almost too vivid to not be real. I often wonder if there is something irreversibly wrong with me. In the moments after I wake, when my heart is still hammering, the sheets stuck to my sweaty skin, I know that there is.

 _Amma._ That night in my apartment, only her eyes are glassy and wanting, needing _. Pleading._ I’m always too weak to fight it. Her is skin baby-soft beneath my touch, her mouth supple.

I always wake with a gasp, the moan caught in my throat: arousal and disgust in equal measure.

 _Wicked,_ my skin sings.


End file.
